This invention relates to a manufacture, as an adjustable pitch garden hoe, wherein the pitch of head assembly can be adjusted to control the dig or bite into the soil. To date the usual garden hoe has a fixed head that is not adjustable thus the dig or bite into the soil cannot be easily controlled.
Prior art citations are:
U.S. Pat. No. 386,197 for: HOE. Disclosure is made in this patent of a hoe blade comprising a wedge shaped horizontal blade. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 568,143 for: SHUFFLE HOE. Disclosure is made of a cutting blade and side wings. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 824,862 for: HOE. Disclosure is made of a hoe designed as a mulching tool. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,586 for: GARDEN WEEDER. In this patent disclosure is made to have an adjustable head to adjust the position of the blade. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,280 for: HANDLE FASTENING FOR HOES. Disclosure is made of a scuffle hoe with an adjustable handle. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,901 for: BARK PEELER. Disclosure is made of adjustable blade section. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,891 for: LAWN AND GARDEN IMPLEMENT. Disclosure is made of a tool for gardening lawn edging etc. PA0 Other patents for the record are; U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,055, U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,169, German pat. #606411.
An object of this invention application, is to disclose as a manufacture, an adjustable pitch garden hoe tool having a handle with ferrule legs attached thereto and a hoe tool head attached to the ferrule legs by means of a fastening pivot pin and a V spring with arms extending outward from legs of the V spring, and the arms extending through the ferrule legs and into a pitch set slot and into pitch set stops, and the compression V spring movable along the long axis to move the arms from and to the pitch set slot and pitch set stops. The above mentioned fastening pivot pin includes either a bolt or a rivet as a substitute for the fastening pivot pin,
Another object of this invention is to disclose as a manufacture an adjustable pitch garden hoe tool having a handle and ferrule legs attached thereto and a hoe tool head attached to the ferrule legs by means of a fastening pivot pin and mounted within the ferrule legs is a V spring with arms extending from legs of the V spring, and the arms extending through holes or apertures in the ferrule legs and into pitch set slots and pitch set stops in each vertical side of the base blade and the bottom of the V spring extending toward the handle end with clearance between the handle end and bottom of the V spring coil.
Another object of this invention of a manufacture of an adjustable pitch garden hoe tool is to disclose a compression V spring having a bend in each leg and an arm extending outward from each leg, and leg segments between each leg bend and arm of each leg segment are parallel, when the compression spring is assembled in the adjustable pitch garden hoe tool head.